Year 2-A Siren's Mate
by TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Part two to A Siren's Call Harry's second year. What does he do with new allies and more responsibilities. And, Is that a giant snake?
1. Chapter 1

§Parseltongue§

Mermish

Hali is Harry's siren name

Harry quickly left the train station, after saying his farewells to Neville, Draco, and Artemis. Using his portkey, he traveled to the cottage. Soon after he arrived, he began to write a letter.

Dear Flamels,

During the previous school year, Albus Dumbledore used your Philosophers Stone to attempt to lure Lord Voldemort to the school. However, I foiled the Dark Lord's attempts to take the stone for his own nefarious purposes by taking it before he could. I currently have it in my own possession, I have no wish to use it, only to return it. If you are agreeable, we should meet to avoid interception of a package that valuable.

Sincerely,

Lord Harrison James Potter

Grabbing an owl from the Owlery, he tied the letter to her leg and sent her on her way.

§Guppy, we can finally go swimming again!§ Azula, Harry's Occamy familiar said, expressing her joy at being a large size and able to swim with Harry deep under water again.

As the sun began to rise the next day, glittering across the sea, the two of them went into the water. Following a well-known path, soon they reached an underwater town. A conch shell sounded, signaling his entrance to the Mermaid town. Merpeople swimming out of coral houses or turning away from the small market's shops near the center to see who he was. Two dolphins swam up to Hali, nudging his arms and clicking joyfully at his long-awaited arrival.

A mermaid with an intricate sea glass crown and a rose-colored tail swam up to Harry with a gaggle of other merpeople and various creatures. "Ah, Hali, how was your year up on the surface?"

"Cora, it is wonderful to see you again. It was...interesting to say the least."

"How so?"

"I believe this conversation is best in a place without any 'seagulls' there to share what I tell you." In Hali's many years in this town, he had picked up on some of the phrases used. All merpeople knew that seagulls could not keep secrets.

Hali ended up spending the rest of the week in the village. He had some important matters on the surface that Freya had informed him of.

As he returned to the cottage, Zazzy and Shia greeted him with a pile of sandwiches and a pile of about ten letters. This was going to take a while if all of these were important.

Dear Lord Potter,

We would both like to thank you for informing us of your possession to the Philosopher's Stone, as Albus had told us that it was destroyed. Nicholas and I would enjoy meeting with you. Not just because you hold what keeps us youthful but because we have other matters we would like to discuss. Would next week's Wednesday work for you? Around noon mayhaps for some lunch and discussion? We will let you choose a meeting place.

Sincerely, Lady Perenelle Flamel

Ancient House of Flamel.

Harry put that letter aside, he'd write his responses once he finished reading the letters. The next two letters were from Gringotts. One was his Accounts analysis that he had sent once a year. The other seemed much more important.

Lord Harrison James Agalope-Potter-Shafiq-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys,

It would be beneficial to both you and us if you could make your way to our London Branch to discuss some of your estates. Our previous meeting has lead to the discovery of family items that should be seen to. Along with the GRIM matter that you shared. Which can be fixed with the proper funds quite quickly.

Zutuk Bloodthrasher

Potter Vault Manager

This letter came with multiple pages of notes filled with the discoveries made. Two pages were filled with different portraits. Harry was filled with disappointment when he couldn't find his parents, but that quickly dissipated when he found the Founder's paintings.

All but one of the other sever letters were from his friends. They were all fairly the same, asking how he was, wanting to meet up over the holiday and tales of their travels. The final letter, however, came with a small package. By now, he knew that this letter was from his Mate.

My Ocean,

You can trust the Flamels, take them to Starcaster Manor. I hope you will not stress too much, but I know you will. They are kind people who will accept you for who you are. In the parcel, you will find your last ingredient for your secret project. Daddy has given me permission to try it too, you can help me with the transformation when we get to school! Onto some serious news, your sky-borne family isn't doing too well. Their numbers have been dwindling. Tomorrow night at exactly eight o'clock, you MUST take down the cottage wards. That is all I can tell you on that matter. Everything will turn out fine. Tell Salazar that he MUST show you his chamber BEFORE Halloween night, preferably two weeks before or more. Also, you should attempt to contact Robert, he has something he may be willing to tell you privately.

Your Moon


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Harry trekked to the wardroom at exactly seven thirty. He started the simple ritual to lift the wards off the cottage. At 7:59, the ritual finished and the wards were taken down. One minute after, a loud splash was heard from the nearby beach.

Running from the lower levels of the cottage, Harry reached the shore in record time.

A young man lay in a heap. The waves lapping at his feet. From the light of the setting sun, Harry could see dark hair and pale skin. The man looked quite a lot like Harry. Except for one really big difference. This man had wings! Large black wings! They seemed to be wrapped protectively around the mysterious man who was unconscious on the beach. One wing though was bent at an odd angle.

Stepping away from the body, Harry called for Freya. As she appeared, her face went from happy to grief. 'She must know who he is!' Harry realized. Before he could ask, Freya called for Zazzy. "You are to take him and heal him the best you can. Notify us when you have finished."

It had taken nearly two hours to stabilize the man's condition. Harry wrote a note to the man before leaving for bed. The note read, _My name is Hali Agalope. Currently, you are residing in my cottage. Freya has notified me of your inheritance and I welcome you to stay as family. You have free reign of the house. I just ask that you stay out of any rooms with shut doors. Hopefully, I will meet you in the morning. If I do not, feel free to call Zazzy or Shia, the house-elves that care for me and this house. _

The next morning came with letters of acceptance from both the Flamels and Robert Hillard for meetings.

Harry followed his usual morning ritual. Heading to breakfast in a light blue tunic and black dress pants, his hair tied in a bun with his holly wand holding it up, the aspen and silver one in a holster on his forearm.

The man woke as Harry finished his breakfast. His wings shifted. He froze and winced in pain.

"Careful, you broke it pretty badly," Harry spoke up after watching the man try to move his wings once more.

The man looked up quickly, shifting his gaze from the unopened note beside his bed, wincing once again with the sudden movement. "I left that note in case of emergency. I'm Hali. My house-elves and I tried our best but your left wing is completely shattered. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to heal. My mentor Freya, informed me of our similar inheritances. Now, can I ask for your name?"

"Oh... um… I'm Castiel of the Aera clan."

"Thanks, Castiel, would you like anything to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea, and maybe an apple or some type of fruit."

"No problem" After getting Castiel his food, he began to tell his tale between bites of his apple.

"I was born into the clan, the last of the pure winged sirens. Now there is only Veela. Once I reached maturity, which was my seventeenth birthday, my wings grew in along with some heightened senses. When I was nineteen, I met my partner, Dean. Our bond officially formed on our wedding night. It truly bonded us in life and death. A few years later, our clan was invaded and only Dean and I survived. However, they were hit by a slow-action spell. It slowly killed him. Slow enough that I barely felt it through our bond until it was too late to do anything about it. I flew, trying to find a way to heal him but nothing worked. That was twenty-nine days ago. If a month or more goes by without replenishing the bond, I will start to die. With my wing in the condition, it's in, I will most likely die before sunrise tomorrow."

Harry was at a loss. He was having flashbacks to the day years ago when he met Vivianna. He was too young to really process what was happening as it did. 'Should he comfort him?' 'What should he do?' he didn't know anything about this type of thing! He was terrible with people!

"Does your clan do anything in circumstances like this?"

"We would send them to the cliff side and bury them in the sea."

"Would you like to do that?"

"If you wouldn't mind. This cottage called to my siren instincts and there is a cliff that a clan from many years ago used nearby.

The two of them talked for quite a while longer before Harry had to leave for a meeting with Gringotts.

After donning his Lordship robes (specifically designed for important meetings and appearances) he lifted the hood and flooed to Diagon Ally.

He met with Zutuk, the two of them having built a close friendly relationship over the years. "I have researched the matter that you brought up at our last meeting. You are correct in saying that your godfather Sirius Black did not have a trial. Now, as his heir, you can demand a trial. If they do not give him one within your allotted time, they are required to give the lordship to you. This will give you more power with your known lordships. As you will become Lord of one of the oldest European wizarding families."

"I would like to set the time as one fortnight after the notice is received. This should allow me to prepare for his return to the wizarding world and provide him with all necessary care." Once that matter was set, keeping Harry's name out of the notice to the Ministry, Harry brought up another matter.

Starcaster manor. One of the oldest family manors in Europe.

The old family magicks kept it in prime condition. The entry was large with paintings of the Peverell ancestors lining the walls. The ceiling was part of what gave this manor its name. The ceiling was painted to look like a galaxy. Every few minutes, a star would shoot across it. The purples, blues, pinks, yellows, blacks, and whites blended together, swirling almost like a DaVinci painting. The uppermost level of the manor had rooms for stargazing that were magically set to keep warm. The floor of most of the manor was a silver-blue. There was a secret room that held only three books. The journals of the last lords of the family. These books held the secrets of the Deathly Hallows and the magicks that came with them.

The meeting with the Flamels would take place in the upper stargazing garden. That room held many rare flowers and held a peaceful atmosphere.

The sun had already set, so Harry had to return home.

Castiel was not doing well. His wings were losing feathers and his face was becoming paler, his eyes we glossy and seemed to stare at nothing. It looked like he hadn't moved from where Harry left him that afternoon.

"Come on, its time to go."

Castiel's glazed eyes looked up hopefully, "Dean? You're back? I missed you so much!"

Harry's heart broke, "Castiel, it's me, Harry."

Tears began to form for both of them, "Oh, right."

"Let's go." Castiel let himself be held by Harry as he mist- traveled to the nearby cliff.

Once reaching there, Harry placed him at the edge. Close enough to feel the updraft but not at danger of falling off. Harry turned, giving the man that he had only known for only a day have privacy in his final moments. As the moon rose to its highest point, Castiel took his final breath.

Harry grabbed the limp body, tears began to spill from his eyes. 'Why was it that everyone that he was related to have to die or be terrible and abusive?' 'Why couldn't he have a happy family for once?' 'Why', 'Why', 'Why'. He finally reached the water and waded in until it rose to his waist. Splitting the water, Harry placed Castiel onto the sand. He began to sing a Siren song that he had learned, " Hear my voice beneath the sea Sleeping now so peacefully At the bottom of the sea Sleep for all eternity-" He stopped, tears clouding this eyes and blocking this throat. The sun was giving off its first light as he headed back to the cottage, tears trekking down his cheeks.

The song Harry was singing at the end will be on my profile page

I hope you guys liked the Supernatural reference. I hope to write a crossover once I catch up, I'm like 3 seasons behind.

The updates for this should be coming about once or twice a month.

Thanks for reading and, happy writing


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry arrived at the cottage, his eyes were still red and puffy, breathing slightly ragged. It hurt, losing the person that you thought might be able to connect with you and understand what you were going through. Sure, he had Freya, but she wasn't alive, she had never been a siren either.

The next Wednesday, Harry wore his Lordship robes and a black ribbon around his wrist, it was a sign of mourning in the wizarding world. Besides that, there was no sign that he had lost someone.

Taking the portkey, he traveled to Starcaster Manor.

Just before noon, bells chimed through the manor, signifying the arrival of the Flamels. This was the first time Harry had never seen them. Nicolas was fairly tall and had grey hair. His robes were a dark orange. Perenelle stood to about Nicolas' chin, her hair, was in a bun with some curls framing her face. Her robes matched her husband's.

"Greetings Lord and Lady of the Ancient House of Flamel. It is truly an honor to meet both of you."

"Well met, Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter. Please, call us Nicolas and Perenelle."

"Then, call me Harry. Now, I will show you to the gardens where we will have lunch."

In the middle of the garden was a circular glass table. Upon it lay, a tray of tea, some cucumber sandwiches, and a salad with grilled chicken. In the center of the table lay the Sorcerer's Stone in a glass case.

"If you'd prefer to have it in your possession, you can take it. I just thought that you may feel more comfortable having it in your sight. Now, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"Quite simply, Harry, we wished to know who was taking care of you. We don't wish to impose, but an eleven-year-old shouldn't have to live by themselves. You see, for many generations, our family has been quite close to yours. We know that with your fame, and coming from such an old family, you may need some...guidance dealing with it." Perenelle admitted, Nicolas agreed with a nod of his head and a kind smile towards Harry.

"It may seem that I may be out of my depths with that kind of thing, but I do have people helping me. However, I certainly wouldn't mind being able to write to both of you for guidance or just to talk, one old family to another."

"We would be delighted, Harry. Now, would you mind telling us how you came into possession of this stone and how the rest of your year went, the media has been quite quiet about you recently."

For the next hour, Harry talked about his first year at Hogwarts, his sorting, the troll, his first potions class. He left out anything about his Siren side or the Founder's room. But he answered questions that the Flamels had. 'What was his favorite class?' Potions. And 'Who his friends were,' Arte, the Twins, Neville, and Draco.

As the clock in the foyer rang two o'clock, the Flamels began to leave, with Harry promising to write throughout the year.

A while later, the bells rang once more, startling Harry from his book. Robert was here.

He greeted Robert with a strong handshake, leading him to the library. Hillard timidly asked for a secrecy pact, which is similar to an Unbreakable Vow but not as extreme. Simply keeps others from sharing secrets.

"Well, there is no time like the present. Harry, I know that you're a creature. And I know because I'm one too."

"Thanks for sharing that. My instincts told me there was something about you and now, I can put my worries aside

"I believe that we need to stick together. Before you came to Hogwarts, I was the only creature, as far as I know."

"You are correct. There is strength in numbers. I am the last Siren in existence. Would you mind telling me what kind of creature you are? If I am correct it is aquatic?"

Robert's eyes grew at learning that Harry was a Siren. In the creature world, they had a high social status. "Oh, uh, I'm a Selkie." Harry seemed surprised at this.

"I do not wish to be rude but, may I ask about your relationship with Ms. White?"

Robert turns red at the mention of his girlfriend. "Don't worry, it is completely consensual. She returned my coat to me and we had a long discussion about our relationship boundaries."

Soon enough, it was time for Robert to return home. Harry was left alone. He left out a sigh and thought, 'Man, being with people is tiring.' He returned to the cottage and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Harry noticed was Zazzy at the end of his bed nervously pulling at their ears. It was early morning as far as he could tell.

"Zazzy, is something the matter?"

"Master Hali, there is being another elf who wants to be meeting you."

"Very well, have them meet me in the dining hall." Zazzy nodded and popped away.

In the dining hall was a simple breakfast and an elf Harry had never met. He wore an old rag as his clothing. Quite different compared to his elves who wore clothing made of fabrics that had been found around the cottage over the many years they had been there.

"Hello. My name is Harry. May I know yours?"

"Oh, great Harrison, sir. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is..."

'He called me Harrison. Not many people know that that's my actual name.' "It's great to meet you too. Now, will you tell me why you are here?"

"Dobby has come to tell you, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin..."

"Just take your time."

"Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"Dobby, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are the great Harrison Potter. The defeater of You-Know-Who! You are also blessed by old magicks."

"You might not know this but I am also the Founder's Heir. Heir to Slytherin through Conquest and Griffyndor by birth. Nothing in that castle can harm me truly."

"THe great Harrison Potter is even more powerful than I thought! Be careful if you return to Hogwarts. My Master is watching and wants to help you."

"I know that you can't tell me what family you serve, but I have a guess. You do not have to answer. Do you serve the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy?"

Dobby's eyes widened and he popped away.

It seemed like only a few weeks since school ended. But he had only a month left of break. If he wanted to be prepared for animagus training when school started, it was about time to start the meditation part.

Before he could do that, however, he had to go to Diagon Alley for a few things.

First, in the apothecary, he bought some mandrake leaves. They were necessary for animagus training. He got extra to send to his mate. Hopefully, she would be able to use them.

Next, was Gringotts.

"Merry meet Zutuk."

"Merry meet Lord Agalope. Let's get down to business."

"Of course."

"Here is a memory of when the Ministry received our notice about your Godfather yesterday evening." The vial was full of a silver liquid that shone in the light of the room. Nothing about the trial had been released to the public yet. It seemed like they were trying to avoid this altogether.

"Thank you for aiding me in proving his innocence. Now, you told me that someone was added to the case?"

"Yes, another one of your Lord Potter's friends, a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. He should be here shortly. I hope you don't mind. He wished to meet you again."

"I don't mind. I am actually interested in meeting him."

Harry had enough time to head to his vaults, to grab some money and other heirlooms before Lupin showed up.

He was quite tall. He wore a sweater vest and dark pants. His face had a long scar running across his face but also he had a look of surprise when he first saw Harry. Stepping closer, it seemed like he was refraining from running forward to hug Harry.

"It's nice to meet you again Harry. Though this may seem like the first time you've met me, I held you the day you were born. I don't wish to overstep my boundaries but, can I hug you?"

Harry nodded and stepped into the man's arms. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a hug like this.

Being this close to his psuedo-nephew made Remus notice something. His scent was different. He was a part creature. It didn't matter. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't have to face the same prejudice he had.

I have decided on an animagus form for Harry. I'm gonna keep it a secret though! School has started back up again for me. Hope those of you in school do well!


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin was a pretty interesting dude. At first, he seemed like he would be quite rude or at least be wary towards other people. However, while the latter may be true he was kind, caring, and patient. He and Harry hadn't quite yet had the chance to talk, but both were aware that the other was keeping something from them.

The trial was not yet underway. It was clear that the ministry did not want it to happen. But, they also were unwilling to handle the consequences for ignoring the request from Gringotts itself. The official trial date was September 19, a Saturday. Harry would need to find a way out of the castle for the day if he wished to partake in the trial.

Harry was now two weeks into the meditation process for Animagus training, with Remus guiding him through it. It was quite surprising how quickly Remus figured out his plan.

It was day three of the thirty days that Harry had to keep the mandrake leaf in his mouth. Remus came by around lunchtime that day.

"Harry are you alright? You seem...quiet."

Harry just hummed his affirmation, drinking a smoothie from a curly straw, not wanting to risk puncturing the leaf which could cause some unpleasant side-effects and he would need to start the month over again with a new leaf.

During his meditation, he wasn't able to visualize much of what his animagus form would be but he could feel the wind rushing across his body and saltwater spraying his face. Feathers kept crossing his mind too. 'Was it some type of bird?' 'what birds like water or fly that close to it?' It was time to hit the books and find out.

In all honesty, that was how Remus found out. Harry's quietness, the large pile of books next to his favorite chair.

"So...Animagi?" asked Remus, startling Harry from his book, making him close it quickly and try to hide it. Remus grew up with his father for Merlin's sake. Of course, he would find out.

"Oh! Remus is didn't see you there. And...what are you talking about. I don't even know what that is!"

"Harry, don't try to fool me."

_'Shoot! Play dumb'_ "Who's Harry?" _'Not that dumb, you idiot'_

"Come on. I won't be mad. It's a cool process."

"Yeah, fine. I'll give. I'm doing the meditation. Just started the other day so I should finish about a week before school starts"

"Your father was an animagus too you know. So was your godfather."

"What about you?"

"I...can't, I don't have a form."

"...oh"

"Tell me about yours. Or at least what you know so far."

"Well, its some type of bird, and I can fly very fast. And I think there's something with water in there too." Under his breath, he mutters," of course it has to have water."

"What do you mean of course it has to have water?"

"Oh, uh, its kinda a long story."

"We have all day. But first, I need to tell you something. I know you're a creature. I'm a werewolf."

"Wow. Okay. That actually makes this whole thing easier. I am a siren. I have been since I was about seven years old."

Remus' eyes widened. "You must be pretty lucky and a strong wizard to be both a creature and have an animagus form."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Maybe I'll tell you the rest of the story another day."

Three weeks before school started, his letter came in. For some reason, all of the regular DADA books were not on the list. Taking their place was about seven books by Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry had read some of his books before, all terrible excuses for educational books. All of the facts were wrong and the books tended to focus on Lockhart instead of the actual creature.

The next day, Harry and Remus headed to Diagon Alley.

* * *

As of now, Remus only knows about how he got his Siren powers. Nothing about his lordships or the Grey Lord stuff

Can y'all guess what his animagus will be?

I admit I'm kinda biased towards this animal because it's my Patronus

I need ideas for his Marauder name

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Underlined text is taken straight from the book.

The cobbled streets of the alley were filled. But, the crowd seemed to thicken around Flourish and Blotts.

"Remus, do you know what's going on in there?"

"I'm guessing it's a book signing," Remus said, pointing to a poster in one of the store windows. It was Gilderoy Lockhart, preening himself in a mirror.

"Ugh, that guy. He's such a fake."

"Don't let his fangirls hear you say that. They'll maul you."

"Maybe I want to be mauled." Harry had to hide his smile as he saw Remus' shocked face.

The line in front of Flourish and Blotts had gotten shorter, no longer reaching out through the door. Both of them went in, followed by the Malfoy family.

"Greetings Lord, Lady, and Heir of the Noble House of Malfoy, I hope you are all in good health."

"Greetings Heir of the Ancient House of Potter. Draco has told us much about you. Will you introduce us to your Companion?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"This is Remus Lupin, Bonded to the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Narcissa smiled at learning that Remus was her cousin's bonded. Lucius however, sneered and said, "Bonded to the mutt who's in Azkaban right now? Heir Potter, I'm shocked you'd sully your reputation with some half-breed who's bonded to a disgrace." Narcissa paled and took a small step away from her husband.

"I do not wish to be rude, but for your information, Lord Black is both my godfather and wrongfully imprisoned. He didn't get a trial you know. He's getting one soon. I'd've thought you would know considering how close you are to the minister." At that moment Harry turned around and left to gather the books he'd need for school this year. Along with some more books on topics, he found interesting. He almost made it out of the store before being recognized. At least, until he had to pass the crowd to leave the store with his large stack of books.

"It can't be! Is that Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause.

Harry was shocked into silence when Lockhart pulled him close for a picture. But, he was pulled out of his stupor by a blinding flash of the photographer's camera. Remus stood awkwardly at the front of the crowd. It seemed like he pushed his way through all the fans.

"Harry here is quite lucky today. He didn't know it, but he came here for my autograph- which he will receive- along with free copies of all, yes all, of my books"

"Mr. Lockhart, thank you for this, but I have already bought the books I needed for school. So, I will give my extra copies to another, more deserving person." here he turned to face Lockhart and said, "Excuse me, but you are currently taking photos with a minor without a guardian's permission. Therefore, what you are doing is illegal. Please cease and desist before I call the Aurors,"

Lockhart paled but still kept his large smile and said, "One more photo wouldn't hurt right?"

"On the contrary, Sir. Now, please let go of my arm so I may leave." lowering his voice, he continued, "I bet you wouldn't want everyone to know the truth behind your stories. Right?" When Lockhart let go he said, "That's what I thought."

Harry grabbed Remus and together they left the store. Then from behind Harry came three voices at once.

"Oi! Potter!"

"Harry James Potter!-"

"-Mr. Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry turned to see Ronald Weasley with his family. Including the twins who seemed like they wanted to be anywhere else but there. But they smiled when Harry caught their eyes.

"Yes, Weasley? What do you want."

"I want you to tell me-"

"Oh! Harrykins! We just wanted to say hello. It's been AGES since we last saw you." said Fred, interrupting Ron, dramatically draping his arm across his forehead and slumping into Georg's arms.

"Hello boys, it's always a pleasure to talk with you. I'm excited to work with both of you again next year. Oh! Where are my manners. This is Remus Lupin. One of my father's best friends."

"Hello, Molly and Arthur. It's been quite some time."

"Yes, yes it has Remus. How did you and Harry become acquainted? He was raised in the muggle world after all."

Harry thought, "no one should have known that I made sure that it was kept out of the papers and I was hidden well." He was brought back to reality when the young Weasley girl spoke up.

"H-Hi Harry Potter. I'm Ginny. It's my first year going to Hogwarts. But you probably already knew that. I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassing myself"

"It's alright. Ginny? Was it? I hope you enjoy Hogwarts."

Molly smiled, something strange in her eyes, "You know, Harry, Ginny simply adores you. She looks quite like your mother, doesn't she? Maybe it a sign."

Ginny turned red, "Mom, that's kinda gross. I like him and think he's cool, but not like that."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, that was quite rude and frankly rather disturbing." Harry managed to stay calm even with his siren instincts making him want to fight back and defend the honor of his mate that he had yet to meet and the young girl in front of him. "Ginny, I have some extra books from Flourish and Blotts that I do not need. Would you like them?"

She looked towards her mother who still had that weird look in her eyes and when she nodded, Ginny accepted the offer of the books.

"Moony, I think it's time to go, we still have more shopping to do. Remus seemed relieved for the escape from Arthur who was asking him questions about what he had done for the past ten years. Harry didn't see the twins and the awed and slightly confused looks on their faces.

As the two finished their shopping, they stopped into Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Harry bought a scoop of vanilla sea salt with chocolate chunks. Remus got a double scoop of mocha ice cream with chocolate drizzle and pieces of chocolate frogs.

"Remus, did you hear about the fight in Flourish and Blotts soon after we left. Apparently, it was yet another show of the Malfoy-Weasley feud."

A voice from another booth spoke up, "The Wrackspurts tell me that you should talk to your friend about it. He has some secret too you know." Harry turned to see who the girl was that interrupted his conversation. But, all he saw of her was shoulder-length blonde hair held back by a strange pair of glasses and fair skin, she was obstructing her face with a magazine, The Quibbler, she held it upside down. His heart stopped. This was his mate? His chosen? He was already in love.

I hope you all enjoyed! Yes, I am going to try to give Ginny a redemption arc of sorts. What do you guys think would be Luna's animagus form? Not a magical creature though. Happy Halloween! And, I do post this on other sites under the same name. So don't worry if you see it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry approached the mysterious girl slowly, his hands were shaky and he felt butterflies in his stomach. However, before he could reach her, a man came between them.

"Greetings Mr. Potter. My name is Xenophilius, Lord of the Noble House of Lovegood. It truly is an honor to meet you. My daughter has told me of your intertwining fates. And also how it is not quite time for you to meet. However, she has said that you may correspond through owl for the time being."

"Thank you Lord Lovegood for passing on that message. I will very much enjoy writing to your daughter until we truly meet." Harry turned away slowly and returned to Remus. But not before looking back towards where the girl, now known as Heiress Lovegood, once sat, both of the Lovegoods had left the parlor already, nowhere to be seen.

There was one more week until school.

Summer work was done.

He was all packed.

He had hit a stopping point in his animagus training.

He had read the year's books front to back multiple times.

In short, he was BORED.

Harry debated going for a swim when his linked journal started to glow. The journal was a gift from Neville last Christmas. They each had an identical copy and what was written in one, showed up in the other.

Hey Harry.

Hello Nev

I know this is short notice, but would you like to come over today for lunch? It can be a late birthday party for both of us. I know you don't really like parties.

Sure! I'll floo over soon.

The Longbottom Estate had beautiful gardens. It seems that the family had an affinity for Earth magicks.

A house-elf appeared as Harry walked down the cobblestone path. "I's Mopsy. Follow me to Master Neville."

"Thank you, Mopsy."

Neville was in a greenhouse on the side of the Estate. His round face had specks of dirt but he seemed happy.

"There you go, it's not too bad in your new pot now is it?" the plant he had just potted seemed to preen under the attention from Longbottom.

"Nev, talking to the plants again?"

Neville jumped back slightly in surprise. "Harry! It's good to see you again. Have you gotten even taller?"

Shoot, he must have forgotten to fully apply his glamour this morning! "Well, you know how family magicks are."

"Yeah, I guess I do. How about we head inside and clean up and then have some lunch. Gran is out today so it's just us."

Harry was not quite sure how he felt about Augusta Longbottom. She followed Dumb-as-a-door like a little sheep and held quite a lot of power in the Wizengamot. She was also very well respected but was rather rude with her grandson, the Longbottom Heir.

As they ate, they shared stories about their lives before Hogwarts. Harry kept his short and vague. He could not just go around revealing his secret to everyone. However, what Neville had to say was, shocking, to say the least.

"You mean to tell me that your Great-Uncle DROPPED you out a window to make you use magic to save yourself?"

"Y-yeah. My magic is pretty weak. It's a miracle that I even got into Hogwarts." Harry used an old family spell and the connection between them as god-brothers to see Neville's magick.

"Nev.. we need to get you to Gringotts. Like now." He had never even heard of a magical core so tattered in his life.

"What- what's wrong Har?"

"The goblins can explain it better than I can."

"We need to see Zutuk and the Longbottom account manager. As soon as possible Master Goblin." Harry's eyes began to glow golden in his fear, stress and concern.

"Lord Potter. What is it you needed to discuss so urgently?" asked Zutuk once he arrived.

"It would be better to see for yourself. I'm sorry there's no time for pleasantries." The whole time Neville stood, scared and greatly confused. This was not the Harry he had known from school. Harry now seemed more mature, older, and serious.

"Heir Longbottom, I need seven drops of your blood on this parchment please." Once he did so, Zutuk's eyes widened. The Longbottom account manager, Miox, swore in Gobbledegook.

"It was quite a good catch on Lord Potter's behalf. We must get you to one of our healers quickly."

"Um… excuse me...but, what exactly is going on?"

"To put it simply Heir Longbottom, your magical core is trying to escape restraints put on it, meaning it is damaging itself in the process." Neville went paler than a ghost, a damaged magical core? He looked at Harry. He seemed concerned too.

"Do what you must to fix it, I can pay."

Harry spoke up, "Would me contributing some of my magic help the process? Because of our familial relationship?"

"Yes, it would Lord Potter. Let us prepare for the ritual." Zutuk and Harry left the room, and Miox grabbed Neville's hand.

"It will be alright Heir Longbottom. We know what we are doing. Your godbrother will help the process be faster and safer."

About ten minutes later, Neville was in a strange room. There were carvings of runes that formed a large circle around a raised stone platform. Neville had been cleaned in purified moon water and dressed in all white. Harry walked in soon after Neville, barefoot and wearing a simple robe in white as well. His hair was tied up in a bun and his wand was nowhere to be seen.

Miox would be leading the ritual. "Heir Longbottom, please lay down on the platform with your arms crossed over your chest. Lord Potter, kneel behind the platform, by his head, with your hands over his." As they did so, another goblin poured some silvery potion over the runes. A faint shimmer appeared over the godbrothers and Miox, forming a protective dome. Once everything was in position, Harry and Miox began to chant,

"Haec ego magicae mundare te (This magic I cleanse thee)

Peto, ut hac industria non figitur (I ask that this energy be fixed)

Peto, ut hac industria non figitur (fill him with healing light)

Haec ego magicae mundare te (This magic I cleanse thee)..."

Harry's hands were glowing a soft blue-purple light and green light came from Miox, covering Neville in an ethereal glow. Later on, he would say that it felt like digging his hands into warm soil and feeling the sun over his body.

The two of them continued to chant and the light got brighter and brighter until Neville had to close his eyes tightly to block it out.

Finally, they finished with, "benedictus domina magicae (blessed be lady magic)" The bright light exploded outward and fell along with the dome in a shower of green, blue, and grey sparkles. Harry helped Neville up off the platform and back into the room he changed in. His legs felt shaky and he was suddenly very tired, but he had never felt this free. Ever.

As the two of them left Gringotts, Harry spoke, "Neville. I think it's time to get you a new wand.

Harry brought Neville to Wymer's Wands. Juliet greeted them.

"Hello, again Mr. Potter. I see you have brought me another customer. Don't tell me your name until I make your wand, I don't like to have any type of bias beforehand."

Much like when Harry came for his wand, Juliet took Neville into the back room and had his cast out his magick to see what called out to him. After about fifteen minutes, they had returned. Juliet carried a small jar of white-silver hairs, a box, and a small felt bag. He wasn't sure what was in the bag. His magic had not called for one when he was here.

"This young man has a very nice wand. Chestnut wood for herbology affinities, unicorn hair for a core that is very faithful and least likely to block and an agate stone handle for relief from stress and anxiety. Thirteen inches by my measurements. It should be ready soon."

"Thank you again, Ms. Wymer. Your work always amazes me," said Harry as they prepared to leave with Neville holding his new wand. Closely inspecting it, rubbing his fingers over the grooves in the gemstone handle and the natural markings of the wood.

Harry saw what time it was and they went their separate ways home, saying their goodbyes until next week, with promises to sit together on the train.

Just to clarify, Xenophilius does not know that Harry is a Siren. Just that he and Luna have intertwining fates.

The next chapter is hopefully, Hogwarts!

I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

§parseltounge§

It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts!

Remus had left the day before, claiming that he had things to tend to back home, wherever that was.

The platform was crowded, as always. Parents were saying their final goodbyes to children, making them promise to write often. Friends were talking of their summers and plans for the school year. Older siblings were loading their things onto the train while the young ones took in the sight of the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

Harry quickly and quietly made his way onto the train, his trunk and other belongings shrunk to fit his pocket, Azula shrunk herself to fit his breast pocket. He chose an empty compartment towards the back of the train and sat, waiting for his friends to arrive.

About ten minutes later, three quick knocks sounded on the door. "It's open," said Harry, looking up from his book on birds, he could tell he was getting close to finding out his animagus form.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Artemis entered the compartment, heading straight to hug Harry tightly. Due to conflicting schedules, they could not find time to hang out over the summer break.

"Yes, Arte, it is. I missed you." Arte had grown over the summer. With his glamour on, his head was eye level for her. Sure, she was always tall but now his unglamoured self was about the same height as her.

The hug was one of the nicest things he ever felt. It reminded him of Perenell's hug from earlier in the summer. He never wanted it to end however, another knock sounded. They jolted away from each other touch in surprise.

"Heir Potter, Miss Delacroix. I hope you had an enjoyable summer." Draco arrived. This time without his usual goons. This time, a dark-skinned boy stood next to him.

"Greetings Heir Malfoy, I am truly sorry that we could not meet over the break. Perhaps another time? Will you let your companion introduce himself to us?"

Malfoy stepped out of the doorway and let the other boy move into the compartment. "Merry Meet Heir Potter. I am Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Noble House of Zabini. "

"Merry Meet Blaise Zabini. This is Miss Artemis Delacroix." After exchanging pleasantries, they all sat in the compartment just as the train began its journey.

About halfway through the ride, the door was opened roughly, to show Ron Weasley.

"Harry! What are you doing with a bunch of slimy snakes and a Hufflepuff? You should be with us Gryffindors or some Ravenclaws doing whatever the hell you do. The Savior shouldn't be consorting with the enemy and a dumb blonde."

Almost everyone in the carriage was ready to draw their wands and fight for their honor. Especially Artemis, who was ready to show that boy the spells her older brothers had taught her. But Harry called all three of them off, standing up and moving towards the redhead, Azula growing and curling around Harry's neck threateningly, plume flaring.

"Ronald Weasley. What makes you think I'd listen to a dolt like you? Have you any idea who you've insulted? Two heirs of Noble Houses, one of which you already have a Blood Feud with and the other can drown you in debt for the rest of your entire line's existence. The most Slytherin Hufflepuff I've ever met and me, The Saviour of Wizarding Britain, hell probably the entire Wizarding World who is also the Heir to an Ancient House and some others."

Ron paled and stepped back. "I'm… uh...bye." he shut the door quickly and ran off. Not hearing the whispers from the hallway that was filled with other Hogwarts students who just so happened to hear what Harry had said.

"Now that that's over with. There are a few more things I must deal with. Arte, you already know part of it and these two purebloods may quickly find out, depending on their education before Hogwarts. Part of the thing that I told you last year will be happening so, please tell me if I am acting differently."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Have you met?"

"Only slightly."

"No way! Really!?"

"Yes." The two Slytherins watched the conversation confusedly.

"Harry, is that an Occamy?"

"Yes Blaise, it is. Her name is Azula. She's my familiar."

"She's beautiful" Blaise's hand reached out slowly but stopped before it could reach her.

"It's alright, she'll let you pet her. Just not near the face." Azula preened under the attention and praise.

§Fishy, does that boy have any Ice Mice, you haven't given me any recently.§

§I don't think so. The trolley should be coming by soon though and he might be willing to buy you one.§

"She's full-grown right?"

"That's not a very accurate term to use when it comes to size-shifting creatures but yes, she has fully matured."

"If she's your familiar, that means you had her last year. Was she at school with you?"

"Yeah, she mainly stayed in my room but she did occasionally leave to explore and hunt."

"Amazing" Blaise whispered, reverently stroking Azula's scales.

Finally, they reached Hogwarts.

Together, the four of them headed for the carriages that would take them to the castle.

"You know, I wonder what spells are used to pull these."

"What do you mean Draco? There are horses right...there...oh." Harry's eyes widened as he realized what creature it was.

"Draco, they're thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die," said Blaise quietly from Draco's side.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts of Vivianna and Castiel when Arte spoke up.

"You know Blaise, you seem to know a lot about magical creatures," said Artemis.

"Yes well, one of my step-fathers was a magical breeder, and he taught me quite a lot."

The carriage came to a stop and they left it, heading for the Great Hall for the sorting.

After the sorting hat's song, Professor McGonagall started calling names for the sorting.

Alexander, Bella

HUFFLEPUFF

Bea, Alice

GRYFFINDOR

Creevy, Colin

GRYFFINDOR

Harry started to tune out the sorting, trying to find his Mate.

Lovegood, Luna

RAVENCLAW

Harry cheered the loudest for that one. As she came to sit at the table, she avoided eye contact with him. His inner siren was upset, 'was she rejecting him? What had he done wrong?' He just wanted to meet her.

Weasley, Ginny

GRYFFINDOR

A small piece of paper, folded to look like a butterfly floated onto his empty plate. 'My mate. Don't seek me out. I am not rejecting you. The fates claim it is not time for us to meet yet. You can still send letters through my father.'

Harry looked down the table towards his mate and smiled when she looked away and smiled slightly as almost being caught.

Dinner was amazing as always but he didn't feel as happy about being back at Hogwarts. Not when he couldn't meet his Mate.

Voting time!

who should Artemis be paired with?

Draco

Blaise

Neville

Ginny (after redemption arc)

other (please specify)


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Harry went back to his room. It looked exactly the same as he had it last year. He would have to thank the elves. After letting Azula slither onto her perch, he opened the door to the Founder's Den.

He absentmindedly greeted the founders while conjuring a chalkboard. On it, he wrote,

Chamber of Secrets

Animagus

Lockheart

Mate

Grey Lord

Danger to Hogwarts?

Trial

"These are the things I have to focus on this year. This list is subject to change but this is what I know will happen this year. Earlier this summer, my mate sent me a letter saying that Salazar needs to tell me of the Chamber. Preferably at least two weeks before Halloween."

"I will, once you have better control over Parselmagick."

"Next is my animagus form. I have completed the meditation and once I discover the animal, I can start the transformation."

"Third is the new DADA Professor. Gilderoy Lockheart. He is narcissistic and all of the course work, which he wrote, is fabricated. It is incredible that no one has outed him for the fake that he is."

"Fourth is my Mate. You are all aware that I had received multiple letters from her last year, but now, she is in Hogwarts. From what I have gathered is that she is a Seer. The fates have told her that we are not to meet yet. I know the bond is weak and won't start forming until we have at least a friendship but I can't help but feel like something is missing. I just want to protect her and talk to her. Not through stupid letters but in person. Where I can hear her laugh and her voice."

Helga cooed at that.

"And what of the Grey Lord stuff Harry?" asked Rowena.

"I figured now may be as good a time as any to start planning for the future. Magick told me that they would tell me when it is time, but I wish to be prepared and have plans that I wish to set into motion."

"Wonderful idea Harry," said Salazar

"And the danger to Hogwarts?" asked Godric

"During the summer, a Malfoy house-elf came to warn me of a danger to myself at Hogwarts. I believe it may have something to do with the letter my Mate sent to me about the Chamber of Secrets."

"You don't mean…"

"Sal, I think it's time to put her to rest."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Slytherin's monster. In the Chamber lies Salazar's familiar, Asha, a basilisk."

"A basilisk! Seriously? The giant snake with the ability to kill with a gaze? THAT basilisk?"

Salazar had the decency to look ashamed. "She would do nothing to harm those who wish no harm on the students of Hogwarts."

"Do you guys have familiars too?"

"I have a phoenix. I believe the Headmaster pretends that Fawkes is his."

"And you Rowena? Helga?"

"No, I don't. My magick is not compatible with most animals, if I did, it would be a very rare breed."

"I had a cat. Her name was Morgan."

"Rowena, you named your familiar after Morgana?"

"Yes. Now, I believe it is time for you to go to bed young man. You have classes tomorrow."

His schedule it seemed, was a lot like last years. Today, he had transfiguration, a free period, then potions, lunch, then charms to finish his classes. Starting next week, astronomy would be held after dinner. Tomorrow, he had History of Magic, Herbology, a free period then lunch, and then Defence against the Dark Arts to finish off the day.

Now that he was more used to the teachers and their coursework, he would hopefully have more free time for other things, namely his tutoring with Neville.

During his free period, Harry went to visit his head of House, Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning Professor. I hope you've had a pleasant break."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I did. I did. Now, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"Well, you see, my godfather is Sirius Black."

"Yes, I am aware. I assume this has something to do with his upcoming trial?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if you would be able to allow me to go to his trial. I am his heir after all."

"Oh, yes. It would be beneficial for both you and him to be there. However, I'm afraid I cannot let you off of school grounds without your magical guardian or someone else that I approve of. I will not be able to accompany you, but perhaps we can come up with a solution."

"I can choose a teacher if need be, but I am friends with an alumnus of Hogwarts that wishes to go to the trial but would not be allowed due to certain...circumstances."

"I see… is your friend Remus Lupin by any chance?"

"Yes, he is. We became acquainted over the summer break because of the trial."

"I know that he is a fine young man. I shall allow it."

"Is there any way that we can keep this from the Headmaster for as long as possible?"

"I will certainly try my best, though I hope that you will perhaps tell me why."

"Maybe one day Professor. I will take my leave now, I have some things to gather before my next class."

Please look at the poll in the previous chapter and vote if you haven't already!

Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10

'How did Gilderoy Lockhart even become a teacher?' Harry thought.

During the first DADA class, he gave a pop quiz about himself. Not even the information that was relevant to the course or the books assigned. Harry didn't answer any of the questions. He was protesting in the simplest way possible. Any teacher should be able to get students to do work, yet it was a known fact that the Ravenclaws would not willingly do work that did not interest them. Some would procrastinate until the last possible moment but most would forget about it and never turn it in or find a way to change the assignment to something that they wanted to do.

In the second class, Lockhart started with a demonstration of how to take down a yeti, using Harry as the creature. Harry wouldn't allow this. It was abuse to his fellow-creatures. And just plain wrong. Yetis are peaceful and couldn't be taken down by normal means anyways. So, when Lockhart went to flip him, Harry sidestepped and stuck out his foot so that Lockhart would fall over. Somehow, he caught himself and rushed at Harry again. When he got close, however, Harry grabbed him by the front of the robes and whispered, "Lockhart, surely you remember what I told you this summer. My claim still stands." Then he flipped Lockhart over his shoulder.

"Oh my! I guess I don't know my own strength. Are you alright Sir?" asked Harry, with an air of innocence, ignoring the snickers from around the room.

"Yes, yes. Well done Mr. Potter," said Lockhart, brushing the dirt from his robes and frantically fixing his hair.

Potter 2 Lockhart 0

The class finished quickly after that. As Harry left the room, a voice called out, "Hey! Potter!"

Harry turned to see one of Draco's friends. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

"Oh! Yes, pardon my rudeness, I was having trouble getting your attention. I just wanted to tell you that I hope your godfather's trial goes well. House Zabini has close ties with the Ancient House of Black. You may not know this, but my great-grandmother was a Black before she married into the family. And good job with Lockhart today."

"Thank you. I hope that we will get the chance to meet again. However, if we don't go now, we won't make it to our next classes on time."

The news of the trial was released publically a week ago. The cries of outrage and shock during breakfast would have been amusing if it weren't for the accusations being yelled towards Harry over the murmurs of the students.

"He deserves to rot in Azkaban! Sirius is a Death Eater! If the Potters decided to make him Harry's godfather, they must've been ones too! If he's freed he's gonna turn Harry Dark too!" most of these claims came from the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins looked ready to hex their little brother for claiming that Harry was going to become a dark lord.

'Two more weeks' Harry thought. 'Two more weeks then we can prove them wrong.'

On Friday, Harry had his first study session with Neville and Artemis.

They entered the library, only to find their usual table taken. Normally, magic could make more seats and tables for studying, but for some reason, it seemed like all of them were taken.

Harry looked towards Artemis with a questioning look. She seemed confused for a moment but then nodded. "You're gonna show him?"

"I might. Do you think I should?"

"I mean… you might need to get him to promise secrecy but yeah. He is your godbrother. But it's your choice."

"Um…..what are you guys talking about?"

"Neville, it's easier if I just show you. Follow me." Neville looked confused but moved to grab his books. "We won't need those today, you'll be asking too many questions by the time we get there. We don't have much work to do anyway." Neville's face looked even more bewildered but he followed Harry and Artemis to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Uh...guys...I don't think other houses are allowed in the other dorms."

"What makes you think that? Just because Gryffindor doesn't have an open-door policy, doesn't mean the other houses don't."

Artemis spoke up, "Yeah, Harry comes to Hufflepuff every once in a while for hot cocoa, Hufflepuffs have a cuddle pile once a month. But you didn't hear it from me."

They finally reached the door to Ravenclaw Tower. The knocker came to life and spoke this riddle, "the man who built me doesn't want me the man who bought doesn't need me the man who needs me doesn't know it. What am I?"

"A coffin." the door opened slightly for Harry to push open. They followed Harry quickly through the common room, giving Neville little time to look at the enchanted ceiling.

"Well Neville, welcome to my room." It was pretty simple. The bed lay against the left wall, his trunk at the end of it. The wall also held a bookcase about Harry's height. The bottom two shelves had books and the top two had some knick-knacks and trinkets. The middle shelf had writing supplies and some type of box. There was a window on the wall opposite the door. Some type of perch was in front of it, but no animal. And a desk, which was pretty empty, closer to one of the corners. On the last wall was a very large fireplace with the Hogwarts coat of arms hanging over it.

"Now Neville, before I show you anything, can you give me your word to keep this a secret?"

Neville pulled out his wand from his bag and promised, a glow coming from his wand to signify its validity.

"Arte, would you like to do the honors?"

Arte smiled and walked over to the fireplace. She reached for the button and winked at Neville as it started to turn. Harry and Artemis walked in. "Nev, what are you waiting for? There's more to see."

* * *

Thank you guys for reading!

Next chapter will hopefully be the start of the trial and maybe a hint to Harry's animagus form?

The vote for who Artemis will be paired with will be closed once the next chapter is posted.

the results so far are:

Draco: 1

Blaise: 2

Neville: 6

Ginny (after redemption arc): 5

Other (Fleur): 1

If you've got TikTok you should follow me! I'm bluesclueless . I do mostly cosplay stuff


	11. Chapter 11

"Wh-what is this place?"

"It's the Founder's Room, young man." Neville turned quickly to see where the voice came from.

"By Merlin's beard! Is...is that Godric Gryffindor?"

"It truly is wonderful to meet another Lion." Arte gently guided Neville to one of the chairs, in case he passed out. His face was pale and shaking, his mouth agape, eyes froze on Gryffindor.

"Neville, I am the Founder's heir. Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest and I am in House Ravenclaw due to the sorting. This room, or as I call it, the Den, was built for the Heirs. I trust you enough and wanted to open up to you a bit more. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret for so long."

"Harry, it's fine. This is a pretty big secret. What's that board there for?" asked Neville, finally recovering and gaining color in his face once more.

"It's just my plans for the year. You can't tell anyone what you see on it though. And I don't feel ready quite ready to explain all of it but feel free to ask questions. I won't lie but I'll tell you if I'm not gonna answer it."

"Why is Lockhart on the board?"

"He's a terrible teacher and something is fishy about him," Artemis giggled at what Harry said and he rolled his eyes.

"Animagus? You're training to become one?"

"Yeah. I am. But please don't tell. I have someone helping me with it and on standby, if something happens."

FLASHBACK

It was the third night back at school and Harry was meditating in the Den. The calming headspace was now very familiar. He could almost feel the wind rushing over him and whistling in his ears. His animagus form stopped its flight and sat on one of the top branches of a tree near a lake. Suddenly, there was movement under the water of the lake. He took off wings beating powerfully, as he reached the right spot, his wings moved closer to his body, allowing him to rocket towards the water at an alarming rate. Just before he hit the water, his talons stuck out from under him and he hit the water and caught a fish. His momentum, however, caused him to go under the water. His wings beat faster, struggling with each beat, attempting to get himself back above the water and to the branch, he was sat upon earlier-

"-ry! Harry!" He was pulled out of his meditative state by the frantic calls of Helga and Salazar.

He felt...strange. Something was wrong- 'Wings!' Harry thought 'I grew wings?!'

"Helga! How do I turn back?"

"Sweetie. Just relax. Take a deep breath. Imagine yourself transforming as you do with your siren form."

It took Harry longer than he would like to admit but he did turn himself back to his usual human form. At least he now knew what his animagus form was.

FLASHBACK OVER

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Salazar finally spoke up, "I believe it would be best for me to explain this Harry. Each of us Founders has a special room. What and where they are is a secret, it is up to the Heir to find them. The Chamber of Secrets is my room or rooms. Under the castle is a place for the students to go if there was ever a siege or other danger to Hogwarts. My Familiar Asha lives down there as protection from other magical beasts and a tool for my Heirs to use if the danger cannot be handled by the teachers and staff of Hogwarts. The Chamber also holds my collection of books along with the research done by Rowena and me."

"What type of creature is Asha?"

Here, Salazer looked sheepish, "She's a basilisk. But we have a plan to keep the school safe. And she will not purposefully endanger the students here."

Harry cast a Tempus charm and suggested that they all head to their dorm rooms as it was nearing curfew. "Neville, you're welcome here whenever, just let me know beforehand, so you don't have to answer the knocker's riddle every time."

_Saturday (the next morning)_

Harry' s tempus alarm went off at six o'clock, waking him from a strange dream he had about his animagus form playfully trying to catch his Siren form despite being way too small to do so.

Harry got up and took a quick shower, dressing in his Lordship robes and putting his, now shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail. Another tempus telling him it was now an hour later. He had just enough time for a quick breakfast before he had to get to Professor Flitwick's office to meet Remus before leaving for the trial.

Casting a quick glamour over his clothes, to make them seem like his usual weekend robes, he left for the Great Hall.

The hall was fairly empty but there were some tired eyed students at every table. Harry sat down and started filling his plate. He grabbed some toast, an egg, some bacon, and an apple.

As he almost finished his plate, someone walked up behind him. And brushed their hand across the back of his shoulders. The scent of the ocean and the warmth that filled him told him that it was his Mate. She sat down on the far end of the table and looked towards him for a brief moment where she nodded her head slightly, then turned to start filling her plate.

He shook his head to remove himself from his stupor. He had to get to Flitwick's office now.

Just as he entered the Charms Professor's office, Remus flooed in.

"Harry, it's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah. I missed you, Remus. But we'd better get going, lest they close the doors before we get there."

The two of them arrived in the Ministry's entrance hall at exactly eight o'clock. The doors to the courtroom would close in thirty minutes and the trial would begin a half-hour after that.

A tired-looking Ministry official checked them in. Looking surprised at Harry Potter at the Ministry, yet he continued on and directed them to the correct room.

The doors to the courtroom were large and imposing. Harry took a deep breath, and released his glamour, showing his Lordship robes and rings. Lifting his head up high, he motioned for Remus to open the doors and he walked through. A mask of calm indifference on his face.

The room was already filled with people. The quiet murmurs of the witches and wizards that had already arrived stopped once they saw just who had entered the room. After a brief moment, the talking resumed, louder than before, the subject of these conversations being one Harry James Potter.

Harry paid them no mind and headed right for his seat. Due to his status as both the godson of the defendant and a witness along with having been the one to bring up the case, or lack thereof, he was seated on the main floor along with his guardian for the trip. Who coincidentally was Sirius' Mate? Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? They were together.

The Minister for Magic entered the room and everyone took their seats. The judge for this case was Amelia Bones. Once she entered, two Aurors came through the doors holding chains that no doubt had magic suppressants woven into them. The defendant of the case was attached to said chains. His hair was ratty, knotted and greasy. The eye bags under his eyes and his pale face made him look sickly, his thin frame didn't help either. He still wore the Azkaban robes which were almost grey-white and had tears and frayed edges. His face lit up however when he saw Remus and Harry sitting there, supporting him.

Madam Bones hit the gavel against the stand and said, "The case of Black vs the British Ministry of Magic is now underway. You may now begin the opening statements."

sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. I really didn't wanna write the court scene.

Can you guys guess what his animagus form is? A hint: it's in the raptor family.

On the topic of the poll in the previous chapter, it is a tie of 11 votes for both Neville and Ginny. So,,, the poll will stay open until one of them get two more votes than the other.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a surprise update. It's my birthday! (3/12)

* * *

Jacob Pearson was Sirius' attorney for the trial. According to Remus, he was a few years above them in Hogwarts. The man wore classic wizarding robes yet carried a muggle briefcase.

Pearson stepped up to the lectern first and began. "Madam Bones, my client here, Sirius Orion Black was wrongfully incarcerated in Azkaban under suspect of being a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord and the murder of one Peter Pettigrew. He never received a trial and has suffered for ten years because of it."

Barty Crouch Sr. was the barrister on behalf of the Ministry. "Sirius Orion Black murdered an innocent man after betraying who the British Wizarding Community believed was his best friend, one James Fleamont Potter. He deserves the time he has spent in Azkaban and more."

"Do either of you wish to question the witnesses?" Madame Bones wrote something down on a sheet of parchment when Pearson and Crouch declined. She looked towards Sirius and said, "Mr. Pearson, does your client consent to the use of Veritaserum during this trial?"

Pearson looked to Sirius who nodded his consent. "He does Madam Bones."

"Very well. We will take a brief recess while we prepare the serum" Bones wove her wand in a sharp formation, causing the bang of a gavel to resound throughout the room.

Harry and Remus stood up and approached Mr. Pearson and Sirius as they left the courtroom to wait for the trial to resume.

"Remus! I missed you so so so much. I didn't kill Peter. I didn't betray Prongs. Please believe me. Please! Please. PLEASE believe me. Pup? Is that you?" Sirius stopped talking in shock.

"Yes Sirius. It's me. It's great to meet you again." Sirius went to hug Harry but was stopped by Pearson.

"Sirius, you can't talk to one of the witnesses. Just this is a stretch but allowed because of his relationship with you."

"I understand. I'll see you guys later, hopefully."

After a few more minutes of waiting around, they were signaled to return to the courtroom.

"This case is now back in session. Potions Master Mayne, you may now administer the Veritaserum."

Potions Master Mayne was a man of average height. His potioneer robes were not old but definitely well-used. The veritaserum was held in an opaque bottle, most likely due to the fact that many of the ingredients lost their potency after exposure to sunlight. Mayne took the top off of the bottle and placed two drops of the potion onto Sirius' tongue. He stepped back and waited for Madame Bones to give the signal to start the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew on the night of October 31, 1981?"

"No. I wanted to but I did not." Murmurs began throughout the room but were silenced with a glare from Madame Bones.

"Why did you want to kill him?"

"He betrayed the Potters."

"How so?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. "Charm."

"A charm? The fidelus perhaps?"

"Yes! Yes. Supposed to be me but changed last minute. Too obvious."

"Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper?"

"Yes! Betrayed Prongs!"

"Are you a Death Eater? Willingly or otherwise?"

"No. Never one of them"

Madame Bones spoke up, deeming the interrogation over. "Thank you Potions Master Mayne. You may now administer the antidote. We will begin the voting procedures momentarily, once the Wizengamot has come to a decision."

After a few moments, some wizard, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry believed, stood and raised his wand and spoke, "Due to the evidence given in front of this gathering of the Wizengamot, it is undeniable that Sirius Orion Black did not commit the crimes he was incarcerated for. Raise your wands if you agree that this man should be set free and given one thousand galleons for every year spent in Azkaban and paid treatment in St. Mungo's Mind Healing ward until the healers release him and deem him healthy."

Out of the fifty-something lords and ladies, thirty of them raised their wands, a slim win. If this was a full Wizengamot meeting, a thirty house vote would not pass. However, Harry was prepared to vote if need be. His multiple heir and lordships having enough power to sway the vote to his side.

Madame Bones raised her wand once again to use the gavel. "By the power vested in me, I hereby announce Sirius Orion Black innocent of all crimes and to be given reparations in the form of 10000 galleons and paid care in St. Mungos. Thank you. This session of the Wizengamot is concluded." The gavel sounded once more and she stood and left the room as the other lords and ladies began to leave their seats to discuss the happenings of the trial.

* * *

About two hours later, Remus and Harry had made their way to St. Mungos. They were directed to the fourth floor, The Janus Thickey Ward. There were no beeps or murmurs of machines like Harry expected from a hospital. No, there was soft piano music playing over the sound of healers casting spells over their patients. However, then they neared Sirius' room, some muggle rock music was heard. The door to his room was open slightly. Remus knocked gently on the door and walked in.

Sirius looked much better despite being out of Azkaban for only a few hours. He was still pale and gaunt but his face had some more color than before. He had showered, or the Healers used many cleaning charms on him. His hair was brushed. No longer a matted, dirty mess. He wore a pair of what could only be sweatpants and a grey shirt. He was laying in the bed but propped upright with pillows. Sirius smiled towards Remus and Harry. He was about to speak but was stopped with a coughing fit that left him bent over and red in the face.

"Pads. It's ok. Take it easy. Do you need anything?" Remus asked, walking up to his bed, putting his hand onto Sirius' shoulder. Thumb resting atop a mark that rested on the junction of neck and shoulder. Both of them breathing in each other's distinct smells. They stayed like this for awhile. Until Harry spoke up.

"Hullo Sirius. It's great to see you."

"Prongslet, come here. You're part of the pa-family too." said Sirius, refraining from saying pack, not knowing how much Harry knows about them.

"Thank you Sirius. Remus has told me lots about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Mostly. I hope you know that normal people don't go around eating dog biscuits."

Sirius faked a look of offence, "For your information, it was only because of a dare."

"According to Remus you said, 'someone dare me to eat these.' and then dared yourself." Harry deadpanned.

"Mooonyyyyyy. Why'd you haveta tell him that part?"

"He asked for stories Pads. You would have done the same."

Just then, one of the healers, wearing lime green robes entered the room. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are ending soon."

Harry cast a tempus and said. "Yeah, Rem. I gotta get back to school."

Sirius gasped, " I forgot to ask about school! How could I? I'm a terrible dogfather."

"It's fine Sirius. We can write to each other and during the winter holidays, I can come visit you too."

"Fine" Sirius huffed.

Together, Remus and Harry left St. Mungos through the public floo and returned to Flitwick's office just in time for Harry to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

It was strange returning to Hogwarts and no one talking of the trial, The Prophet would not be publishing anything about it until the next morning. While Harry was glad that he didn't have to do crowd control right now, he definitely didn't want to do it tomorrow morning. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag that he left in Flitwick's room during the trial and wrote a quick note then cast a spell to send it to the Gryffindor table.

A pair of red heads looked up towards Harry for a brief moment and nodded slightly, grins growing on identical faces. Now that that was dealt with, Harry returned to his dinner. Not noticing a blonde girl's eyes on him.

'Soon my Mate. Soon, we'll meet."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'll be trying to post more often than once a month, but we'll see how that goes.

Gimme your WolfStar headcanons. I need ideas

At this point, the poll seems cursed. Tied at 13. At this point, ill need to decide on my own soon.


	13. Chapter 13

I had to get a friend to help me write a certain scene that was sorta out of my comfort zone. It's much better than another one of their interactions in Part 1

* * *

Harry woke the next morning filled with dread for the day. Hopefully, the twins would pull through. He'd owe them but he'd give anything for a distraction during breakfast.

The students that were awake were gathered outside the Great Hall. When they entered, their shoes became skates. The floor turned into an ice rink, the air becoming much colder. The tired, inexperienced children slipped and slid as they tried to make their way to their tables to eat. Many of them fell multiple times. One Gryffindor first year fell right on his face, but got up as quickly as he could with a bright smile on his face. Some of the Slytherins took to slowly pulling themselves along using the wall to keep themselves from slipping. One of the Hufflepuff girls was trying to show a friend of hers how to skate, expertly spinning and skating, trying to help people up from their falls.

Harry almost regretted asking the twins to pull a prank like this. He absolutely hated the cold. Perhaps it was his Siren side showing, being made to live in warmer waters. And on top of that, he had no clue how to ice skate. After some trial and error, and many falls, he made it to the Ravenclaw table. The teachers were not exempt from the prank either. The moment Professor Flitwick's shoes turned to skates, he cast a spell on himself that allowed him to float an inch off of the ground, avoiding the icy floors. Snape cast a heating spell on the path to his seat. This did not work, the twins made sure of it. He had to walk, very slowly, to his seat at the teacher's table. McGonagall surprised everyone by skating calmly, keeping her professional exterior. The Weasley twins entered the Great Hall about an hour after Harry. Right before the Prophet would be delivered. The two of them expertly skated to the Gryffindor table. Performing twirls and spins that could only come from experience.

As students finished eating, some got up and tried to skate, determined to learn how after seeing the show that the twins had put on. The Daily Prophet seemingly forgotten by almost everyone. Some of the upper years were reading it as they ate, talking about it quietly with their peers. Robert Hillard looked at Harry from down the table and gave a small smile then returned to his meal.

When the Headmaster read the article, he froze, unrelated to the icy floors of the Hall. He calmed his face but had lost the sparkle in his eye and he somehow ate angrily.

Harry: 3 Dumbledore: 1.

(Page break. formatting on is weird)

Harry was in the library gathering some books for a bit of research when Hermione came up to him.

"Harry? Why are you looking at those books? They are way too advanced for you, for me even."

Harry ignored her. She couldn't do anything to him. She wouldn't anyways, too rule-abiding to do something so outlandish as hexing another student. But of course, where one idiotic Gryffindor is, there is another.

"Oi! Potter! I see you're so famous that no one can talk to you. Ya know, when we saw each other in Diagon, I was tryna ask you why you let the hat sort you into Ravenclaw. I'm sure that if your parents saw you being such a disgrace to Gryffindor House, they would have let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill you, Mr. boy-who-just-wont fuckin' die."

"Seriously Ronald? You are resulting to such vulgar language and insults with no real weight and no reasoning besides your own anger at Merlin knows what. You act like a mangy dog when you don't get whatever you want."

"You're gonna call me a dog? You little bitch!" Ron cast a spell from his wand, a bright pink light coming from it. Harry narrowly dodged before casting a spell. Ron wasn't fast enough and was hit with a jelly-legs jinx.

"Boys! Both of you! Stop this immediately. Two nights of detention for both of you and twenty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" Professor Pince stopped the impromptu duel, coming by during the argument along with other students.

"Sorry Professor." They both echoed.

As they left the library, Ron turned to Harry. "This isn't over Potter."

"I believe it is. Goodbye Ronald." Harry left for Ravenclaw tower.

(Page break. formatting on is weird)

Detention was to be overseen by Professor Snape.

"Tonight. You dunderheads will be cleaning these cauldrons" he gestured to a large pile of them, "if I see your wands out, I will add another three nights of detention."

"Yes sir" Harry said, as he took his half of the pile.

"Fine" Ron huffed.

They worked in silence for a while. Harry had finished four cauldrons while Ron only cleaned two, he took too many breaks to look over his hand at blisters from his harsh scrubbing. Snape also caught Weasley multiple times almost taking out his wand but a sharp glare stopped him. Reducing the redhead to angry muttering.

Another half-hour later, Professor Snape stood up, "Your detention for tonight is over. You are to arrive here tomorrow night at the same time. Once you finish your part and I look over the cauldrons, you will be free to leave. Now get to your dorms before I deduct points for being out after curfew."

Harry had five more cauldrons to finish the next night but Ron had almost double. When Harry finished, he signaled to the Professor, "This is...adequate. You are free to leave Mr. Potter. "

Weasley tried to finish quickly after that. "Continue. These are still dirty."

It seemed Professor Snape had a long night ahead of him.

(Page break. formatting on is weird)

After the trial, the rest of September passed quickly. The news of Sirius' innocence was only talked about for a few days afterwards. None of the students seemed to be brave enough to talk to Harry for fear of him sending his Godfather, the ex-Azkaban inmate after them.

October blew in with the turning of leaves and the elves making more apple and fall spiced meals during the feasts. Everything seemed perfect. Maybe a little too perfect.

It was during a tutoring session Rowena in the Den when he remembered what was wrong. He gasped and stood to face Salazar's portrait. "Halloween! I need to go see the Chamber."

"Harry. Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes. I need to go see Asha."

"Very well. I will see you down there once you find my other portrait." with that, he walked out of his frame.

"But how do I...he can't hear me anymore, can he?"

Godric laughed softly, "Heir, all you have to do is wish for a door. You are the Hogwarts Heir, the castle will always answer to you." Harry could recall all the times he ran his fingers over the stone walls of the castle, only to feel a resounding warmth and a pleasant tingle up his hand. 'I wish for a door' §A Door to the Chamber§. Just then, with a rumble, a stone door appeared and opened. Harry walked through.

* * *

Next chapter is the Chamber of Secrets and an animagus reveal.

I've decided to close the poll. I'll decide on the pairing at a later time. I've got some plans for Artemis. *eyes emoji*


	14. Chapter 14

The Chamber of Secrets was nothing like Harry was expecting. The room he entered into through the passageway that the castle gave him was very large. The ceiling was twice as high as the Great Hall's. The stone arches were in immaculate condition. There was no mold or musty smells or dust or webs. It was surprisingly warm for being made entirely out of stone, and no fireplaces to give any heat. The only flames were the torches that were placed along the walls. §Salazar?§

§Who are you to call my master's name?§ This must be Asha. She was fifty feet in length. Harry looked away quickly but he could hear her slithering out of her hiding spot to get closer to him. §Speak if you understand the Snake's Tongue§

§I do. Great basilisk, familiar to Salazar Slytherin, Eldest of the Hogwarts Four§

§A true speaker. How is it that you have come to find this glorious chamber?§

§I am the Hogwarts Heir. A portrait of Lord Slytherin told me how to visit you and this chamber§

§Is there something you desire Heir?§

§There is, but is it possible for you to lower your killing gaze so we may talk face to face?§

§The moment you were recognized as the Heir of Hogwarts, my gaze lost its effect on you. You may look upon me freely.§ Harry lifted his head to meet Asha's gaze. She was beautiful. Her plumage was a fiery red, almost the color of phoenix feathers. Her eyes were covered with a cloudy film, stooping her petrifying gaze.

§Asha, there is a danger to Hogwarts and I fear that you may unwillingly become an accomplice to a false Heir.§

§I would never injure a member of the Hogwarts body.§

§You may not wish to but it may happen. I have discussed with the Founders and we have agreed that if you do become a threat, I will have to stop you and save the students. I hope you understand that I do not wish to do so§

§ I hope to prove you wrong. If you still desire to visit Lord Slytherin, his portrait resides in his study. § Asha moved her head in the direction of another passageway.

§Thank you great basilisk. May we talk again soon§

§We shall see young one, we shall see.§

"Hello Harry, how did your talk with Asha go?" asked Salazar as Harry entered the Study.

"Fairly well Salazar. I must leave soon, but do you think it is alright for me to send Azula down here? I feel like both of them may like some company."

"I am sure Asha will agree. Now go Little Bird. I believe it is time for dinner."

Dinner was as usual. Harry sat near the end of the Ravenclaw table. It was the designated quiet side of the table. Ravens would sit there if they wished to be left alone, whether it be because they wished to read or study or just didn't feel like talking. As the main course was removed and replaced with a wide variety of desserts, Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment. On it he wrote,

The House of Potter would like to invite you to a Samhain celebration.

Same place as our Ostara celebration? You may invite your three closest, and trusted companions.

Harrison James Potter

He charmed it so only Draco could open it. Draco looked up from his plate when the note arrived and nodded slightly towards Harry.

Harry sent a similar letter to Artemis and Neville. They both accepted. Harry smiled and finished his meal. It was a new moon tonight. Perfect for finalizing his Animagus transformation.

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement using the Peverell cloak that had sat in a hidden compartment of his trunk since he got it last Christmas.

'I wish for a place to fly' thought, Harry, as he pictured his Animagus form, walking past where the door for the ROR would appear three times.

The Room of Requirement gave him a lake with tall trees surrounding it. The air was warm and fresh. Nothing like the cool, slightly dusty air that filled the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began his change. His eyesight improved. His lips became a sharp beak perfect for catching and eating fish. Harry's arms grew feathers and powerful muscles. They grew in length as he shrank. During his transformation, he had the thought that he'd have to get someone to take his measurements in his new form.

His feet became sharp talons for holding onto his prey and gripping branches. The rest of his feathers grew in, changing his dark black hair into dark brown and white feathers.

He finally did it! His transformation into a Pandion haliaetus, also known as an Osprey was complete. Flapping his large wings, he took off into the sky. It felt so similar and yet so different from changing into his Siren form and swimming. He felt so free. The air rushing through his feathers, whistling in past his ears, letting him hear every noise the forest made, every rustle of the leaves, every splash of the water lapping onto the shores that surrounded the lake.

There were no fish or other creatures in the room with him. While he thought it would be fun to practice his mobility and skills in this form, it was time to head back to his dorm. He had some letters to write.

What do you think? Does an Osprey fit Harry? I need ideas for a nickname (like Prongs or Padfoot)

The next chapter is something a little,,, different. I felt compelled to write it due to some plot planning for the future.

Until next time! _


	15. Chapter 15

When I started this series, I didn't plan I out well or write it as I would have liked, which means I left out many important characters. So, when I got to planning some...things... I realized Artemis needs and deserves to be more than an NPC.

* * *

March 29, 1991

It was finally her 11th birthday!

Artemis woke up to rapid knocking on her door. She groaned loudly. It was way too early to be awake.

"I'm up! Now stop your bloody knocking" she rolled over and ran her hands over her face, pushing her long hair back over her shoulder.

Then came two voices from outside her door "Missy? We thought you loved us?" "Will! Lester! You're back!" her desire to get more sleep had disappeared as she jumped out of her bed and opened her door, smiling at the sight. In front of her stood two boys. One had slightly curly hair that was the same color as her's and many freckles covering his face and neck. The other had red hair that sat in a low ponytail. They were the same height. While they may look similar, no one would notice that they were twins. Her twin brothers had been overseas in America researching flora and their properties in potions. They had left two years ago and only visited when Jason graduated Hogwarts the year before.

"Of course we're back Missy. It's not every day a witch turns 11."

"When'd you get back?"

"Well-" Lester was cut off by yelling from downstairs.

"Breakfast! Come and get it before Jason eats it all." Will turned away from the door and shouted, "be there in a minute mum!"

"Jason's here too? I thought he was working."

"You seriously thought he'd miss your birthday too?"

"Let's go. I'm hungry. Jay's gonna take all the sausage if we don't hurry."

Will and Lester looked at each other, smiled, and lifted Artemis into their arms. Her struggle only lasted a few moments, when she finally gave up and let them carry her.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Beastie, the family's crup began to dance around the twins' feet, barking while they laughed. Will and Lester set Artemis down onto her chair, letting Beastie come and say good morning to her.

Artemis smiled at her father as he placed a plate full of food in front of her. She took a bite of her bacon then looked toward Jason. Who had an envelope next to him as he read some type of journal.

He had definitely grown since he left for training. Near the end of his final year at Hogwarts, he was recruited to work as an Unspeakable. His auburn hair was in a buzz cut, and he had grown some muscles.

Artemis wasn't completely sure what Unspeakables did, but considering the job title and the reactions her parents had to his recruitment it was meant to be that way.

"Jay, how've you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good. Training's almost over. The final test should decide what sector I go into but can't talk much about that."

"Are you gonna have a codename? To keep the secrets?"

He smiled and responded, " If I told you I had a codename, it wouldn't be a very good secret now, would it?"

Artemis pouted, "I guess you're right."

Her mom came through the door to the kitchen announcing, "Your letter is here!"

Artemis stood up so fast, her chair fell over, causing Beastie to scramble out from behind it. "It's here! It's here!"

The owl flew in through the open window and landed in a hastily cleared spot on the table. It hopped towards Artemis and dropped off her letter. She fed it a piece of sausage and said, "Thanks. We have our own owl. You can rest here or just leave." it seemed to nod and then took off, back the way it came.

Lester spoke up, "Guess it's time for shopping!"

_(Cue montage)_

First things first. Clothes.

It was late March so the air was still cool in the morning but in Diagon Alley, that was no problem. The air was warmed slightly so it was a comfortable temperature. Madame Malkins was fairly empty considering it was before noon on a Friday. She was quickly fitted for some new clothes. It was nice to get some new shirts and a few dresses. She still had a few months to go before she could get her Hogwarts robes.

Artemis could, however, get her wand. Ollivander greeted the Delacroix family with a small smile. "Ah, we meet once again. Delphi, I trust your wand has done you well, nine-inch pine with a unicorn hair core, surprisingly bendy if I'm not mistaken."

Artemis' mom smiled and replied, "Yes it has. Thank you."

He looked toward Jason and said, "I knew that wand would take you places, my boy." Clapping his hands and now facing Artemis he continued, "Now, let's get to business."

The first wand was taken before she could even get a good look at it.

The second shocked her hand as she touched it.

The third seemed to be a good fit, but Ollivander took it back shaking his head.

The fourth scorched her hair as she swished the wand, Ollivander quickly putting out the small flames. He seemed sorry but Will and Lester were laughing at Artemis' plight.

The fifth one was it. When she swished it, silver sparkles filled the air. "This is your wand, Miss Delacroix. Sycamore with a unicorn hair core. Fourteen and a half inches long, unyielding flexibility. A wand that encourages spontaneity and yet, is very faithful. It is one of the longer ones I've made. I hope it serves you well Miss Delacroix."

They quickly paid and then left. Delphi looked over her daughter's hair. There were burned pieces all throughout. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it looks like we'll have to get it cut." Artemis' head was filled with ideas for a new haircut. Maybe she'd try something...different.

(time skip)

The rest of the family had been sent home while Artemis and her mother went to get her hair cut. Her hair that had once reached her mid-back was now in a pixie-cut.

"Missy! Look at you! I think you've got the shortest hair now." Will greeted them as they arrived, running his hands through her hair, messing it up after the careful job done by the stylist.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Artemis cried, pushing away her brother.

(TIME SKIP-September 1)

Platform 9 ¾ was busier than ever. Beastie had somehow gotten onto the table and spilled food all over Artemis, who was already dressed to leave. Because of this, they didn't make it before the crowds arrived.

Her father helped Artemis get her trunk onto the train as she said her goodbyes.

Artemis walked the corridor of the train until she found a quiet compartment. Remembering her manners, she knocked on the door, before entering.

Inside the compartment, she found a boy, about her age. He had messy black hair and round glasses. He was reading a book she had never seen before but closed the book when she entered.

"Can I sit here?" Artemis asked the boy.

"Uh...sure. My name's Harrison," he said before returning to his book.

"Thanks. I'm Artemis Delacroix."

* * *

A Crup is a wizarding dog breed that resembles a Jack Russell Terrier and has a forked tail.

Updates will be slow during quarantine, it's really messing with my creativity. I'm still going to try to post twice a month but we'll see how that goes. Please stay safe and take care of yourself.


End file.
